The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically feeding signatures to a hopper, from which the signatures are fed. The hopper which is supplied with signatures by the apparatus of the present invention may be a hopper of a conventional gathering or inserting machine, and the apparatus to which the present invention relates has been termed a hopper loader. The advantages of automatically supplying signatures to a hopper as opposed to manual loading of the hoppers are well known. For efficient operation as a gathering machine, the supply of signatures in the hoppers thereof is important. If the supply is too low or too high, the gathering machine may not operate properly. Typical hopper loader constructions known in the art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,690,650; 3,674,258; 3,505,719, and 3,522,943. In addition, German Application No. 2,131,258 also discloses a hopper loader construction. Also pending application Ser. No. 31,007, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a hopper loader construction.